12 Days of Christmas
by Nightmares Grace
Summary: 12 short drabbles inspired by the famous Christmas song. Neal is in the Christmas spirit and just couldn't resist toying with Peter a bit more. Set before Neal is thrown in jail.
1. On The First Day Of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar, it belongs to the USA Network, nor do I own the 'Twelve Days of Christmas' lyrics. **

Peter hung his tie on the coat rack beside him before plopping himself down on the couch. Another rough day running around in circles. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

Elizabeth poked her head around the corner with a mischievous smile. Peter knew he looked far from attractive, sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide and his arms thrown every which way, but he was married and he stopped caring about his looks a long time ago.

"You got a package today," she said slipping onto the couch next to him. She rested a brown cardboard box on the arm of the chair.

With peeked interest Peter sat up and brought the package to eye level. Then his eyes dropped carefully to the white label on the top. He groaned loudly. "Caffery."

Elizabeth leaned over and looked at the printed name. "Isn't that good? Can't you trace the address on the box?" She asked, although Peter knew she already had the answer in mind.

"He's too smart to use his real address. It'll probably lead us nowhere." Peter couldn't resist. He shook the box.

"Are you going to open it?" She asked perking an eyebrow.

Peter shrugged before running the letter opener beside him under the packaging tape. Cautiously pulling back the flaps he peered inside. A candy-cane striped package sat underneath a manila envelope. It looked innocent enough.

He fingered the envelope gingerly. Was he supposed to open it now or wait for Christmas to roll around? Peter couldn't help but snort. Did it really matter? He shoved his finger under the nearest slip and tore off the top of the manila envelope pulling out the letter inside.

"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked trying to read over his shoulder, but Peter was busy tearing open the present.

The first thing he saw was a pear followed quickly by a bird crafted from bits of gingerbread. "An edible bird and a pear," Peter grunted picking up the fruit.

"A partridge and a pear tree," Elizabeth sang holding the letter in one hand. "How cute." She looked at her husband sideways. "How come you didn't do that for me?"

Peter blushed a gripped the pear tighter. "You want to compare me to a criminal?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "The song goes 'my true love sent to me' Peter," she looked at him again suspiciously. "I'm getting pretty wary of you two. First birthday cards and now this?" She pressed her lips to his cheek. "If you're trying to make me jealous its working."

"El!" Peter stuttered watching her glide from the couch to the staircase. He grunted and threw the pear against the wall.

Damned Caffrey.

_AN: This probably isn't all that good. I was watching 'Rudolph' while writing, and the jolly tunes were very distracting. _


	2. Two Turtle Doves

_**Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry I couldn't thank you individually, but you're feedback was very appreciated! **_

Jones stepped into Peter's office, a familiar looking box at his side. The older FBI agent groaned looking at it in dismay. "I don't want to know," he said aloud slumping back in his chair.

Jones gave him an apologetic shrug. "It could be worse. Guy's only sending you cookies." He tossed the box to Peter who caught it inches from his nose.

He looked down at the label, Caffrey's name printed in bold above an address. It wasn't the same one he had used before. He reached for a pair of scissors and tore through the tape, a sense of déjà vu hanging in the air as he looked at the candy-cane wrapping paper. "Two turtle doves," Peter muttered holding up a pair of bird-shaped earrings.

The younger agent perked his eyebrows. "I didn't know you had your ears pierced, Peter." He paused for a moment and looked at the ceiling. "Not that I care. I mean if you're into that kind of thing-"

"I'm not," Peter said gruffly tossing the earrings into the box. No envelope this time.

Chuckling, Jones said, "I think it's cute."

Peter chewed on his tongue. "That's what El said." He wrinkled his nose. "_Cute_. He's a criminal."

"A very thoughtful one," Jones pointed out. "I wouldn't mind my suspects sending me Christmas gifts." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Maybe you should send him something."

"If I knew where he was," Peter sighed running his hands through his hair. It was annoying, having your enemy know everything about you while all you had were what crumbs he left behind.

Peter held the earrings in the air sunlight reflecting off the beaks and wings. Elizabeth might like them. She didn't need to know they were from Caffrey, of course, although Peter knew she would figure out who they were from as soon as she caught sight of them.

"They match your eyes," Jones complimented before ducking out of the room in a hurry.

Peter couldn't help but smile. He supposed if squinted a little bit they did bring out the shine in his eyes.

_AN: Is the season finale really tomorrow? It feels like the show just started! I'll have to go back to watching _House _and _LOST_ reruns. _


End file.
